Here Without You
by KayKayBritt
Summary: "...I was going to do it on the first day of school. But that didn't happen because he moved. He's miles and miles away and so is my heart." Fabrevans One-shot Please R&R


She liked to think that it was an inevitability; Sam Evans moved back to Tennessee. If someone asked her if she cared, she'd lie. She would put on a blank facial expression and say she had seen it coming; but that was far from the truth. She knew that the thought was always there but she chose to believe that it wouldn't happen. Quinn had hopes of reconciling their previous relationship because the moment she chose between Sam and Finn she knew she loved _him_. And to everyone else's surprise, including hers, she still did. There was no denying it. Quinn Fabray was in love with Sam Evans. But the only problem was he had no idea.

Quinn missed him like crazy. She felt like she lost part of herself and now she was never getting it back unless he came back. She was absentmindedly going slightly insane as well. She dyed her hair pink and wore as much black as possible. She quit the glee club. She couldn't stand the pain of hearing all these love songs being sung out by Finchel and Puck who was aimlessly hitting on Berry, when she lost the only love she had.

She still has his promise ring on under the black gloves that covered her hand and half the length of her fingers. If someone ever caught Quinn without them on and asked about the gorgeous diamond ring bestowed upon her finger she would simply state that it belonged to her mother when she was younger. The ring on her finger was probably the only thing that kept her remotely calm. It helped her sleep at night, because it helped her believe that he was still here; still with her. Of course that only lasted until she woke up the very next morning.

The only one who actually noticed this sudden change in the one and only Quinn Fabray was Rachel Berry. She had been approached about it by the short diva three weeks after she had quit glee club. She was outside sitting on the bleachers.

"Quinn, you've have been acting strangely the past weeks, what is wrong?"

"It's none of your business Rachel. Just go back to Finn and Puck and leave me the hell alone."

"Okay, first of all if you're jealous of me that Noah and Finn both like me; it's anything but my fault." Rachel snapped while Quinn smirked.

"That's the last thing on my mind." Quinn said smiling.

"Well, anyways if you aren't going to act like a bitch I'm willing to talk."

"Sorry, but I don't need to talk to anyone." Quinn said before getting up and walking down the bleachers. But the thing was Quinn really did need to talk to someone. But that someone was miles away.

Later that day she logged on to facebook and looked at Sam's page. There wasn't anything new, except that he said he got a job on his grandparents' farm. Quinn let a sigh of relief flow out of her when she noticed his relationship status still said single.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by all the same for Quinn. She basically just woke up, got dressed, went to school, wandered around until she got extremely bored, then she went home. She was like a living robot. She would like to change. She knew that she should be a better person and move on. Quinn knew that that's what Sam would want her to do. But she couldn't; she could not move on from him.<p>

Luckily Rachel Berry didn't bother her anymore. The brunette, Quinn noticed, just kept her distance and continued to date Finn while Puck would go after her. But even though Rachel laid off, Quinn had decided to talk to her. Toward the end of September she had invited all the glee girls over for a slumber party of the sorts.

She still had her hair dyed pink, and kept her distance from all the girls. But she felt like she owed them all an explanation of why she had all of sudden became astray. The first to arrive that night were Brittany and Santana. They just walked in and gave Quinn a group hug.

"I know what this is about." Santana said when they all pulled back. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We all _know_…you shouldn't play dumb." The Latina said before heading toward the living room. The rest of the girls arrived at the same time. Mercedes gave her a hug and Rachel and Tina nodded at her.

When they were all in the living room, with snacks scattered everywhere, Santana spoke.

"Okay, Q let's get all this mushy shit done with." She said crawling over to sit on the right side of Quinn. Then all the girls made a circle around her. Brittany was on her left side, followed by Tina, Rachel, and then Mercedes.

"You need to talk so spill." Rachel said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Quinn drew in a deep breath. She knew she was ready for this; she needed to be ready for this. She had been holding in all of her feelings for so long, that she was afraid she would just explode soon. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I quit glee, and I'm sorry I've treated you all so badly." All of the girls just nodded and gave sympathetic looks that said _its okay, we understand. _"It's just…it's just…"

"You miss him." Tina spoke up.

"I'm that obvious…" Quinn gave out an inaudible chuckle.

"Not exactly white girl." Mercedes said trying to soften the mood. "Your whole demeanor changed the moment you two broke up."

"I'm sorry about that by the way." Santana said hugging Quinn from the side. "I never meant to hurt you directly. It's just I was pissed about what you all said about me."

"Yeah, my apologies for my extremely rude comment Santana. But anyways back to the subject. Quinn you need to talk, that's what we all came for."

"You're right I miss him." Quinn said nodding toward Tina. "Ever since he left, I feel like I lost a part of myself and I'm never going to get it back. I knew I loved him. I didn't need to choose between him and Finn…and frankly I really have no idea what the point of getting back with Finn was. He just went back to Rachel. No offense…And I would like to blame him, for everything, for taking away the only thing in the world that made me happy, that made me feel special. But I can't because it was my fault. I kissed Finn after the stupid ass game; I lead him on and let it go on…" Quinn trailed off feeling her eyes get hot.

"Come on keep going Q, you need to." Brittany said rubbing her best friend's back.

"I've loved Sam since the moment he walked into glee and you said he had no game," She said glancing at Santana. "And I messed it all up. It was horrible after we broke up, he wouldn't even look at me anymore. It just became so unbearable and I got back with Finn and focused on something else to occupy my thoughts. It wasn't until I got into the privacy of my room that I would let myself cry and let out what I've been keeping locked up inside. But, then his family needed help and I noticed how he had changed during church. I had approached him and I got to help him babysit Stevie and Stacey. I actually was happy during that time, because he finally acknowledged me again." Quinn stopped when Santana tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know, you're wrong. He always acknowledged you, after you two broke up. He always sent you these longing glances when you weren't looking. I remember it, when Britt, Holly, and me were singing Landslide. During the performance he looked over at you."

"Really?" Quinn asked just noticing the tears that were already spilling out of her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, at Sue's sister's funeral, he kept looking at your hand that was intertwined with Finn's. He looked lost." Rachel said.

Quinn just smiled absentmindedly listening to all the girls tell her about times when Sam gazed at her. Once they finished she continued talking, she found that it made her feel just a bit better.

"Anyways, I was going to tell him everything over the summer. But every time I went over to help him, I would hesitate and I got so scared of being rejected that I chickened out. I couldn't do it, and I just kept thinking _there's no way he feels the same way about you Quinn, you broke his heart. _So I just started to forget about the whole idea entirely. But gradually I was gaining courage to actually do it again. I was going to do it on the first day of school. But that didn't happen because he moved. He's miles and miles away and so is my heart." Quinn finally let it all out and she doesn't think she's ever cried this much. When she breaks her gaze from the ground she notices that not only is she crying but everyone else is too.

They all sit there in a silence that is actually comfortable to be in. Then Rachel spoke up.

"Come to glee Monday Quinn. Please. I have something I found at Puck's place when we were practicing for a glee club assignment. You need to see it. I'm not going to tell you what it is because you might run and hide before you even see it." Rachel said before she went up and gave Quinn a hug. The rest of the girls replicated the short brunette's notion. After, Quinn looked at everyone and spoke "Okay, I'll come but only for Monday."

* * *

><p>It was on her mind all weekend. She wanted to know what Rachel wanted to show everyone, well her, but everyone else was going to see it too. She guessed it was something about Sam because Rachel wouldn't tell her what it is. Quinn had tried to get Puck to tell her but he had no idea what the hell she was talking about.<p>

She just gave up on trying to figure it out and fidgeted around in her seat until the bell rang. She bolted out of the door and headed toward the choir room. She thought she had run so fast to the room, but she was still the last one to arrive. The blonde took in the set up of the room. Mr. Schue had the board closer to the chairs and a projector set up. Everyone was sitting down waiting for her to take her seat. She went to the only seat available and that was the dead center, front row seat between Santana and Brittany. Once she had taken her seat silently Rachel stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"I'm glad you showed up Quinn, this was sent to Puck by Stacey…it's a video of Sam." Rachel said hitting play on the video. Quinn's face fell at that statement. She was not ready for this.

Santana took her hand and squeezed it. She turned her head and the Latina mouthed _it's okay_. Quinn turned her attention back to the video. Stacey's face took up almost the whole screen.

"_Quinny! I hope you get this…Sam is up and it's like really, really, late. He's singing and I know it's for you. He told me once that all his songs were dedicated to you. I guess this isn't an exception." _Quinn laughed at Stacey she was so adorable. She about froze when she saw his face. He was sitting on a bed that she assumed was his judging by the Spiderman comforter. He looked the same; except his hair was shorter and he looked slightly saddened.

She noticed his fingers were dancing across the neck of his guitar. His eyes were closed and the camera moved right in front of him. His foot was tapping to the beat and then she finally heard his mesmerizing voice.

_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
><em>_A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same__  
><em>_But all the miles that separate__  
><em>_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time__  
><em>_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight, there's only you and me__  
><em>

Quinn felt her heart stop at the sound of his voice. He opened his eyes when he started to sing and smiled at the camera. He just acted like it wasn't there and continued to sing the song.

_The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello__  
><em>_I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time__  
><em>_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go__  
><em>_it gets hard but it won't take away my love__  
><em>_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done__  
><em>_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time__  
><em>_I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight girl, there's only you and me__  
><em>

After he finished singing the video still had about thirty seconds left. Quinn's eyes were filled with tears that she was holding back. She was not going to cry in public. Not a chance. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back up. Sam was sitting back down on his bed from putting his guitar back in its case.

"_Stace, why did you record that?" _

"_I'm going to send it to Quinn." _

"_Well in that case…I love you Q. I'll wait for you."_

That was the last thing before the screen went black. Once she had heard the words I love you she let the tears fall. She couldn't hold it any longer. Santana and Brittany took her in a hug. Tears continuously fell down her cheeks.

Once all the crying subsided, she looked up at Rachel. "Why did you show this?" she wasn't mad at all, but she doesn't understand why Rachel wouldn't have just sent it to her.

"You needed to see it. I forwarded it from Puck's email to mine. I watched it at my house that night. Then I burned it on a CD to play here because you _needed_ to see it Quinn, even if it killed you."

"Thank you." Quinn managed to get out before leaving the room. She had to go make a reply video.

**Okay so I hope you liked it!(: I don't own glee or the song. It's by 3 Doors Down but I like the Boyce Avenue version…that's where I got this idea. **

**I could make a sequel like in Sam's POV or something. Please Review?**

**~Kayla(:**


End file.
